Walking Barefoot In The Snow
by livmissy
Summary: Set at the end of Demonology - Emily is feeling lost.     A/N - Many thanks to K for checking it over - I really appreciate it!


I had watched her pull her coat tight around her shaking body, after she had wrapped Johnny in a blanket and watched him be loaded into the ambulance. I had watched her walk slowly away from all of us out into the cold night. I had never seen her look so lost before. It broke my heart. She is the strong and disciplined one.

We all spoke briefly before climbing into the SUV's to head back to the office. Once there, the feeling was just as sombre as the previous car ride. Derek was packing up for the night, Reid was engrossed in a new article he had found to read and Hotch and Rossi were chatting in Hotch's office.

I was dreading going home. I knew Will was there, I mean I had asked him to be there to look after Henry. But I was dreading it. 20 minutes of me procrastinating had passed before I turned my computer off, packed up my bag and left my office. Only Rossi and Hotch remained after me.

I drove home with small snowflakes falling on my windscreen. It was quite beautiful to see the night's lights streaming in behind the flakes. I do not recall how I got home; I just know that I got there in one piece. Almost like autopilot. My mind constantly wandering again to her and I wonder – Is she safe? Is she warm? Is she at home?

I pull up into the garage careful not to block Will in. I just want him to leave. I am grateful that he helps with Henry but I need _Henry and me _time. Tonight I just want one night where I can be thankful that I have him and thankful that he is still too young to know of all the bad in the world.

I get into the house and I can see from Will's demeanour and his pacing that he is itching for a fight. I am too tired and afraid that if I get into an argument with him tonight, tonight of all nights, that I will slip up and tell him the real reason that I don't want to be with him. Not the fake _I don't want to hurt Will_ reason.

But the REAL reason. Emily.

So I thank him for looking after Henry. I tell him that we will talk soon. And he leaves. Just like that. I am thankful for that. I kick off my shoes at the door and make my way to my bedroom to change. First stopping in the kitchen to turn on the kettle and then at the door of my sons room.

Henry - my baby boy. Perfect, sweet, innocent as he lays there in his crib in his striped onsie. His baby blue pacifier just hanging ever so slightly out of the corner of his mouth. I almost wish it was 11pm so that he would be waking up for his next feed and I could look into his gorgeous blue eyes. I bend over his crib careful not to wake him and I press a small kiss to his still tiny forehead, and whisper I love you and then make my way out of his room.

At last I am in my PJ's. No socks or slippers – I hate how they confine my feet. I love to wiggle my toes. Wearing shoes all day at work – I am so relaxed when I am in my PJ's and my bare feet touching the cool timber floors.

I make a steaming cup of tea and head into the lounge room. I find myself drawn to the front windows. I wonder if it is snowing harder now? I pull back the curtains to watch the snow fall. It really is a spectacular sight. I must be staring out like this for quite awhile thinking of Emily, when I realise my tea is cold and I think I see Emily standing on my sidewalk.

I find myself in slow motion. Getting up – moving to the front door – walking down the front steps and out into the snow. She is shaking – worse than earlier – or a different shake - I don't know. I ask her if she wants to come inside. She says she felt lost and walked until she ended up outside a church but it didn't feel right so she kept walking. She came here to me and that felt right and safe.

With that I take her inside. I take off her coat. Turn up the heat. I lead her to my room, offer her some warm PJ's and we crawl into my bed. She doesn't speak. Just lies there staring at the ceiling. I lean over and wrap my arms around her. I whisper in her ear that I will always walk through snow barefoot for her - Emily Prentiss. I kiss her left check and feel her warm tear hit my lips.

Then I know we are both home and it feels right.


End file.
